


The Scarlet Night pt.1

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	The Scarlet Night pt.1

The sun was rising above the sky turning into the afternoon as a group of horses were seen carrying riders. Hooves stamped against the stone as green jackets were seen with the wings of freedom across the back. The group of horses were pulled to a stop as a man with blonde hair was seen leading the group on a white steed. There was silence as a few horses snorted and stamped their feet before a gate started to rise up into the air. The leader then raised his hand into the air signaling that it was time to move out. The group of horses moved across the stone road before they passed through the gate. The Survey Corps were going out into the field once again to figure out how to find a way to defeat the titans once and for all. 

**Ren's pov**

 I was on my horse Leonardo following my squad which was Levi's group out across the green grass. We would be making sure to avoid any titans that would be coming our way.  I kept Leonardo in a gallop staying close with my group while waiting for the signal. We were waiting for Erwin to tell us to move out across the field so we could cover some more ground. I shifted in my saddle before a few minutes passed by then the signal to move out was seen. I moved to the location with Levi and the others as everyone else spread out across the land. My reins tightened in my hands for a moment because I had a pitiful feeling in my stomach. This was the first time that I have had this feeling during a mission, but I brushed it off since it was going to get in my way. I kept my eyes forward as we continued to ride while making sure that no titans had appeared yet. The area was quiet except for the sound of hooves beating across the ground. The strange silence was bothersome while my team continued to move. It soon felt like that time had slowed down before I felt a shiver run down my spine. That was when red colored flares started to line the area saying that there was danger. I looked toward Levi as more flares entered the air before the titans started to appear. The spot that we were in wasn't a very good place to be especially when having to fight against titans. I looked up as rain started to fall from the sky as dark clouds appeared. I pulled my hood up and cursed because the heavy rain was making it impossible to see anything. I bit my lip and continued to move Leonardo along the path while trying to look for a way to get out of the rain. The only thing that I could hear was the rain falling, my breathing, and the sound of crashing thunder above me. I clutched Leonardo's reins tightly while continuing to ride him before he suddenly reared up. I tried to keep ahold of the reins, but my grip slipped before I fell crashing to the ground. I sat up with a wince as I could feel the ground rumbling while the rain continued to fall. I could feel my chest heaving as I was being blinded by the rain. I knew that I needed to get to a high place quickly because there was no way that I would be able to fight like this. I gave out a calming breath while the rain hit my forehead before I stood up. My shoulders were moving up and down as my breath came out in pants causing it to fog up in front of me. I clenched my fist before the thunder rumbled once again as lighting flashed causing light to appear which made me see it. A titan was standing right in front and I could tell that it had eaten a few people already. I glanced at the titan as lighting kept on filling up the sky as I watched. I clutched a piece of my gear tightly while moving my eyes upwards to the towering titan. I look the blade out and as the lighting flashed I let out a shout while moving toward the titan with the thought of going to kill this creature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was silence before blood was splashed, but it is unknown on who is the owner of the blood. The blood most likely belongs to a human or a titan, but the darkness is hiding the victim. The rain continues to fall before the rest of the titans fall to the ground defeated by the members of the Survey Corps. The storm soon passes after the remaining Survey Corps has reached the safe house. They lay in wait seeing if anymore survivors appear before they make the journey back to the safety of the walls. 

One lone figure was especially looking out for the survivors since he is keeping a look out for a certain person that means a lot to them. He stays against the wall with his arms crossed as he watches the doorway in wait and worry at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Levi's pov**

 I kept my eyes on the door in silence while waiting to see if anymore survivors were going to appear. I was looking for a certain someone who was Ren Yoshida. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh while trying to brush off my worry which wasn't really working. The wait was getting bothersome and I seriously was wanting to go search for myself, but I knew that I would be stopped. There was silence as mostly everyone was either resting or taking care of the wounded that had arrived. Minutes became hours during the wait and no one else had appeared before Erwin soon showed up from talking to a few commanders. I looked up at him then he spoke so that everyone could hear 

"We will be moving out in ten minutes, we must get back to the walls so the wounded can be taken care of."

I clenched my fist and was about to walk to the door so I could go search on my own, but I stopped by a few other people. Erwin then said 

"You aren't allowed to go and look, Levi, we ned to return to the walls now. I knew that you want to go find Ren, but if she hasn't shown up yet, she is most likely already dead."

I clenched my fist, but didn't say anything before gathering up my gear. We soon left to go back to the safety of the walls, but I had made a quiet vow that if Ren was still alive that I would find her. I looked up at the sky while the anger was burning deep inside of me with the will of wanting to come back out into the field as soon as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time had passed by after that rainy day of being out on that field. The wounded during that attack soon healed and it was like that day had never happened. Levi hadn't forgotten about it since he had made that vow and was wanting to look for Ren. He had become even grumpier about the matter not really wanting to deal with people since all he cared about was to complete the vow that he made. All that Levi cared about was wanting to bring Ren back home safe and sound. 

Weeks would soon become months and it seemed like a lot of people forget who had died during that last time they were in the field. Ren was one of the ones who had been forgotten since it isn't a good idea about crying over the dead. There are times when the dead are still remembered, but it isn't a good idea to have them on thought all the time since that type of thinking can get people killed especially when having to deal with battle.... 

 **To be continued....**  

 


End file.
